The Vampire Diaries' Delena: 30 days OTP challenge
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: 30 days OTP challenge I took up. Mostly Delena fluff, rated M to be safe. I'm writing it with my friend Luixza, who came with the idea. Check her Sherlock BBC version too! Read and review!
1. Adoration

**Hi! So, I took upa challenge with my bestfriend and we are both writing it. The title of the chapter will be the theme of one-shot/miniature I'm posting. I hope you'll like it, review whether you like it or hate it, tell me what should I change. I will e thankful for every advice, because I'm just starting my adventure with writing fanfics. Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

Adoration. I adored Elena that moment. She was my hero. I was there with her, when she was giving labor to our daughter. I thought I saw everything during my 172 years long life, but that was amazing. I've never seen something that scary and that beautiful at the same time. When I was looking into Elena's brown eyes I saw pain. I couldn't probably imagine how much it hurt her. But I also saw determination. I knew she wouldn't give up. Never. Such a tiny person who had still so much determination in herself, even though she was exhausted. But when she did it, when our little daughter was born, Elena was beyond happy. Her eyes were sparkling and she was crying, holding little human who was growing inside of her for last 9 months. Tears were running down her face, she looked as tired as a exhausted woman can look, but she couldn't care less. All what she, well, we were able to see was this little girl with blue eyes. I smiled at her. She was my daughter. Undeniably, unquestionably she was my daughter. She had Elena's nose and lips.

„Cassie..." Elena whispered, stroking her small head. I took her tiny hand and kissed it.

„Cassie" I repeated, smiling.

„Cassandra Salvatore" Elena added and kissed me deeply. Yes, Cassandra Salvatore, my daughter and Elena Salvatore, my wife who I adored the most in that moment.


	2. Colors

**So, here comes one-shot number 2 of my challenge. I hope you'll like it. If you have a little more time, check out Luixza's BBC Sherlock version of this challenge. READ AND REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE! ;**

**Enjoy!**

„Use your imagination! Try to associate feeling with a color. For example – black with death, pink with love, red with passion, yellow with joy, etc." Elena was listening to her art teacher and thinking about her project. The task was to present your life using colors. "Get it? Ok, so I want to see your masterpieces on next lesson. That's all for today." Bell rang and everyone left the classroom. It was Elena's last lesson, so she headed to her locker, took her jacket and left school. When she was n the middle of her way home, Elena's phone started to ringing.

"Hi kitten" She heard Damon's voice and smiled.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm in art shop, you need something?"

"What are you doing in art shop? And how do you know, that I need something?" Elena asked, grinning. Damon chuckled.

"Well, every Thursday you're doing some crazy art things. And every Thursday you ask me to give you a lift to art shop. That's one reason why I am here. Second one is Caroline's birthday." Elena's eyes widened. The party was today and she forgot about packing her present.

"I totally forgot about packing her present."

"Yup, I know, kitten." Elena smiled.

"You're amazing, you know it, right?" Damon laughed.

"I'm king of awesomeness. And honey, you should see me in a crown. " He said. Elena shook her head, laughing.

"Yeaaaah, I could argue, but let's face it, you always win every argument about your awesomeness**.** Ok, I need… Red, pink, yellow and black paint. No, wait. Black paper and pin, red, yellow paint. Yup, I think it's all." She said.

"Okay, I'll be at your place in an hour. See you kitten." Elena hang up, smiling. She was with Damon for a year now and he was still so sweet and caring and amazing. Caroline always says that the rainbow should be somewhere around them every time they were together. Elena laughs and nods. It's probably true,because they smile all the time, they hug, they kiss, they look at each other like there was nothing around them. Pure love.

Elena got home and sat on her bed. She started to think about her assignment for art class. Nothing. She wasn't a good painter. Caroline was **an **artist, Bonnie too, but Elena was a writer. She couldn't paint. Her drawings looked like drawings of a 6 year old girl's. Elena closed her eyes and tried to imagine anything she would be able to draw. Suddenly, someone kissed her. She opened her eyes immediately and saw familiar blue eyes. Damon.

"Remember what I told you about using the door? " She said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be mad." He said giving her paints and paper.

"Oh, great, thank you." Elena smiled and put it all on the floor. She looked at the paper and tried to think what she would draw. Suddenly, she had an idea. Damon sat on the bed, with already packed gift for Caroline. Elena opened her paints and took paintbrush in her hand. She put it in pink paint and did a lot of blots on her paper.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. Elena looked at him with a smile.

"I have to show my life by painting something in colors associated with feelings. Red – passion, black – death, yellow – joy. I have no art talent, so I have to do it like that. Some people call it modern art, I call it desperation for a good grade. " Damon nodded with understanding. Elena got back to painting. She put the brush into red paint and did another blots. Same thing with yellow paint. She took green paint from Jeremy's room and did some small dots.

" So, your life is full of death, but also filled with love, passion and joy? " Damon asked sitting next to her. Elena nodded. He went to Jeremy's room and brought orange and purple paint. He did a lot of orange blots and little less purple ones. Elena gave him a questioning look. "Orange – support. Everyone, well, everyone who doesn't want to kill you or me, supports you and wish you the best. But because of Originals like Klaus and Rebekah and other dangerous supernatural creatures you are concerned all the time. " He explained and kissed her nose.

"Good idea, thank you. And it doesn't have any particular shapes, so it shows that my life is a complete mess." She said and smiled. Damon looked at her with little sadness in his eyes.

"I bet you want your life to be completely different. Without vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, etc." He said. Elena knew it was coming. Damon felt guilty. Again.

" You know that everything what happened during last two years isn't your fault, right? I have been doppelganger before I met you. And everything what happened, happened because of that. You saved my life million times. Your fault is amount of red, pink and yellow on that paper. Without you there would be only purple, little of orange and a lot of black. Or there wouldn't be anything, because I would be already dead. Look. There is some black spaces, some purple too, but there is a lot of red, yellow, orange and pink. Just like in my life. Okay, I'm in constant danger, but you make me smile, you make me forget about Klaus, Rebekah and enjoy my life!" Elena said and kissed him. Damon smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You're amazing. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Elena smiled and hugged him. Her life wasn't perfect, she was sure about it, but she had people in her life, who were adding some bright colors in it. And she couldn't be more thankful for that.


	3. Shining

**So, one-shot number 3! I really hope you'll like it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 1430 - my friend who actually thinks my fics are great. Love you!**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Damon, I'm serious. Tie, suit and white shirt. It's a prom, not a disco. No, I won't tell you what dress I am wearing. Great. Yes, you can wear a red tie. Oh please, you don't have to wear matching tie. You'll see in 4 hours, bye." Elena hang up and got back to doing her nails. After that, she started to curl her hair on curling-pin. After two hours her hair and nails were done. She got downstairs and quickly ate dinner. She came back to her room and looked on the clock. She had an hour. She sat on her chair and put on her make-up. Then, she put on her dress and her shoes. Elena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good. Elena was happy to go on her Prom. With the guy, she loved the most. She wanted to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Elena heard someone knocking on the door. Jenna opened and called her. Elena got downstairs in long, red dress with corset and black heels. Damon was looking at her with wide eyes. She smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and kissed her.

"You look amazing." He whispered in hear ear. Elena smiled and put on her coat. Jenna smiled.

"You both look great. Have fun. And see you tomorrow." She said, closing the door behind them.

Elena and Damon got to the school and entered the prom. Every girl was looking like a queen and every girl felt that way. Suddenly, they saw Rebekah. She came with Matt. Elena took a deep breath and Damon put an arm around her, showing his support. They went to say hi to Caroline and Tyler, when Rebekah noticed them. She took a glass of wine and caught up with them.

"Elena, Damon, hi. You both look beautiful, but what is it Elena?" Rebekah said pointing at her dress. Elena quickly looked at it.

"Where?"

"There." Rebekah said and wine from the glass was now on Elena's dress. Damon looked at his girlfriend and saw tears in her eyes. Rebekah smiled, took Matt's hand and joined the rest of the school on the dance floor. Caroline took Elena to the bathroom. Her dress was ruined. Nothing could fix the big purple stain on the front of her dress. When Elena saw that she burst into tears. They left bathroom and sat on the corridor. Tyler and Damon found them a minute later. Damon hugged Elena.

"I-I-I just wanted to shine… For once." She whispered in his chest, so that Caroline and Tyler couldn't hear her.

"Guys, go back there. I think that Prom is over for us. " He whispered. Caroline and Tyler nodded and went back to dance. Elena was crying.

"I spent 5 hours to look beautiful, to shine for once in my life and now everything is over." She said. Damon sat next to her and stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Hey, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Elena smiled sadly.

"I don't what people to see me crying. Let's get out of here" She said and Damon helped her to get up. They headed to the car, Elena still sad and pissed. They got to the Boarding House, because Elena didn't want to tell Jenna about everything. Damon opened the door and let his girl in. Elena sat on the couch and looked at the fire. Damon joined her, putting his arm around her. "Sorry for ruining your prom, honey"

"Kitten, I don't give a shit about prom. I'm sorry that the night you dreamed about is ruined" Damon said and kissed her neck. Elena kissed him, taking off his jacket. Damon got the message and using the vampire speed, he took her to his bedroom. He put her on the bed, ripping the dress off her body. Elena took his pants and shirt off and shivered, feeling his lips on her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach and legs. He was kissing her entire body. Even though she tried to hide it, Damon felt that something was wrong. Elena was stiffed, stroking his arms. "What's going on?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Elena got under the covers and turned back to him.

"I've never… You know…" She whispered. She felt humiliated. Damon looked at her and laid next to his girlfriend.

"Okay, shhh… That's fine." Damon said, kissing her neck. Elena didn't react. "Hey, what's wrong? I hurt you?" Elena shook her head. "Then what's going on?"

"It's pathetic. I'm pathetic." She said, sitting. Damon stroked bare skin on her back.

"You're not pathetic. Don't you dare say that. You're just not ready."

"I am! That's why I'm pathetic. I'm ready. I'm just stressed." She said. Damon also sat.

"About what?" He asked, seeing Elena's embarrassment.

"I'm stressed that…"

"You can tell me. I'm not going to laugh" Damon assured Elena. She nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm stressed, that… you won't like it." Elena whispered. Damon looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait. You chose a vampire as your first sexual partner, who can kill you, and THAT'S what you're worried about?" He asked.

"I told you, I'm pathetic. Forget about today." Elena got out of bed and started to put on her dress. Damon grabbed her arm and kissed her deeply.

"You're not pathetic. I love you. I will like it. I can assure you."

"No, you can't"

"Yes, I can, because I am extremely happy that you chose me. And I'm beyond happy that I can do it with you, because you're the most important person to me ever." Damon said and Elena dropped her dress on the floor, kissing her boyfriend. He put her carefully on the bed, kissing again her entire body. Small moan escaped Elena's lips, when she felt Damon's lips on internal part of her thigh. He smiled at her with love in his blue eyes. Elena looked at him and nodded. She was ready. "I promise, I'll be delicate" Damon whispered and Elena felt the most amazing thing in her entire life. It hurt a little, of course, but it was amazing. She felt full, complete. So did Damon. For him it wasn't as surprisingly amazing as it was for his girlfriend, breathing heavily under him, but it was completely different. She was different. He looked at her. She was in ecstasy, she felt like her soul escaped her body. She moaned her boyfriend's name. At least she thought she did, because amount of amazing feeling filling her was stopping her brain's work. And then, if it was possible, she felt even better. Elena thought she would blow up. Or that she died. But she didn't. Elena opened her eyes, but it was hard. She was extremely tired. Damon was looking at her with a smile. Elena kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Damon laid next to her, holding his exhausted with pleasure girlfriend.

"You're welcome." He grinned, tired, and kissed her head. Elena turned to face him and stroked his cheek. She was happy. Elena realized, that she has just felt happiness. True happiness. She felt complete, loved and happy, laying under the covers with her boyfriend, burying her face in his chest. She fell asleep, thanking Rebekah for spoiling her dress and feeling amazing. "You are beautiful." Damon whispered in her ear. Elena smiled. She was beautiful. She was shining.


	4. Umbrella

UMBRELLA

I looked at my umbrella, which was on my bed. It was my favourite umbrella. And Damon's too. He called it Umbrella of 10 Amazing Moments:

1. He told me that he loved me.

2. I told him I loved him

3. We kissed for the first time as a couple.

4. He told me about his mother. I was the first one who heard that story.

5. I told him I want to be a vampire and spend the rest of my life with him.

6. We had our first big fight.

7. We made up after our fight.

8. I told Damon I'm pregnant.

9. He proposed to me.

10. I said „YES".

And it all happened under that one, red, big, old umbrella.


	5. Fine

**Hello again! So, here comes another one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

I was counting my breaths to calm down. But I couldn't. It was impossible. Damon was out there**,** somewhere, being tortured by Connor, because he didn't want to leave me. I knew that Caroline and Stefan would do everything to save him, but I felt that something would go wrong. I was shaking. Biting my nails. And crying. The Boarding House was completely empty, everyone told me to stay and wait for the news. So I was waiting, knowing that something happened. They would've called me. My phone was on the table in front of me. I was looking at it, waiting for call, for a text, anything. But there was only silence.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, there was darkness everywhere. I turned on the lights and quickly checked my phone. Nothing. No information. I went to the kitchen to drink some juice, but I was so stressed that I threw it up. I sat on the couch again, still shaking. Then, I heard a car. I stood up immediately and ran to open the door. There was Stefan and Caroline and… no one else. I looked around to see if Damon didn't want to surprise me by standing behind the door, but no.

"Where is he? Where's Damon?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer. Stefan was shaking and breathing deeply. Caroline's eyes were red from crying. I shook my head not wanting to understand. No. He couldn't. He wasn't dead. He wouldn't have left me here alone. I was shaking my head with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But it was true. "Is he…"

Caroline nodded, starting to cry again. Stefan looked at me with tears in his eyes. No matter what happened between them, Damon was his brother.

"We… We arrived too late. Damon, he… was dying already. He just woke up to tell us to tell you that he will always love you." Stefan's voice broke down. I felt dizzy. I got into the Boarding House and, not really thinking, I took a framed picture of us. I stroked Damon's face and started to cry. I felt like my world was over. I hid my face in my hands. Stefan wanted to embrace me, to show his support, but I shook my head.

"No, I… I need to be alone, sorry." I whispered and went upstairs to his room. I took his shirt from the closet and hid my face in it. It smelled like him. I looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, like Damon had just gone to the Grill, or something. But he didn't. He went to Connor, to save my life. My pathetic, human life, which was worth nothing without him in it. I knew that nothing would be the same. I looked at the wall. There were our framed photos. I looked at them and smiled. Fifteen photos of two people who love each other. There was a photo of us during the pageant, when I told him, that I broke up with Stefan. Photo of us sitting in the Grill and laughing. Photo of Damon teaching me how to cook. I laughed slightly, remembering it. I sucked, but he was patient and kept telling me that I was good. Tears were running down my face even faster. I couldn't look at these photos more. I… It was too hard. My heart was broken, dead, in pieces. I… didn't know what to do. I only knew that I can't stay here anymore. I needed to leave this house, this town. I ran downstairs with already packed bag.

"E-Elena, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Caroline asked. I shook my head and headed to the door. Stefan stopped me.

"Talk to us, don't…"

"What? Don't leave? I can't stay here! Everything in here reminds me of Damon. Every inch of this house. Of this town. I need to leave." I said in calm voice. I tried to be calm. "Maybe I'll come back someday. Now, I need to go." I said. Caroline nodded, crying. Stefan let me go. "Thank you. Don't worry, I'm fine." I whispered and closed the door behind me. But I wasn't fine. And I was never going to be fine.

**I know, I know, I killed Damon... I'm a horrible person. BUT he's dead only in this single one fic. He'll be back tomorrow! :D I hope you liked it, leave a review and, if you want, tell your TVD-freak friends to check it out. I really want you guys to like it, so every comment is priceless to me :)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely and awesome beta - she's doing great job. I love you girl ; **

**So, I hope to see you tomorrow! :)**


	6. Question

**Hello again! :) So, there is a fluffy one-shot. I just want to say that this is how I imagine this scene in my head. It's fluff and, like my friend says, sugar and rainbow. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my beloved friend Katia, who read one of my ficks and even though she doesn't like TVD, she said it was good. Love you Katia! 3 **

**So, read, review and enjoy! See you tomorrow! :)**

I couldn't sleep. I was trashing on my bed for 3 hours now. The reason of my sleeping problems was obvious – I decided to propose to Elena and my brain wanted me to do it as soon as possible.

"Screw that." I whispered, got up and got dressed. I walked out of the Boarding House and decided to run to Elena's house. When I got there, I realized it was 3 am. "Calm down you idiot. Klaus doesn't scare you so asking a simple question won't scare you either." I was encouraging myself, but I miserably failed. I noticed that my hands were shaking. I snorted. No way, I'm not a girl, I'm not going to shake like a freaking leaf. I took a deep breath and knocked. I stood on the porch for a minute waiting and remembering every kiss we gave each other on that porch. It was kind of our spot. I knocked again. Nothing. I used a doorbell and after a moment I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Do you know what time… Damon? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked and yawned.

"Sorry, I know it's pretty late… Or early… But I need to talk to Elena. Now." I said and bit my lip. Jeremy seemed to understand that I'm going to be here until I have a talk with Elena, so he didn't argue. Thank God.

"Okay, I'll go and wake her up. Goodnight." He said. After a minute I heard someone else's steps on the stairs.

"Look, I love you, really, you're the love of my life, but can you tell me what the hell are you doing in the middle of the night on my porch?" Elena asked in sleepy voice, scratching her head. I smiled at look of her wearing my old grey sweater. "You came to see me in your sweater? I can wear it tomorrow, well, in the morning, if you want."

"No, I need to ask you something. It's very important and I couldn't wait until the morning, sorry" I said and smiled slightly. She chuckled and leaned on the door. I felt that my hands were starting to shake again. Bloody hell, I act like a teenager! Okay, man up, you have to do it. Now or never.

Elena saw, that I was freaking out and looked at me concerned, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on? You seem stressed, what happened? You didn't kill anyone, did you? Because if you did, I won't help you hide the body." She said. I chuckled nervously.

"No, of course I didn't kill anyone. I am a good, calm, sweet vampire." I said. Elena nodded, still waiting for the question. "Before I ask you, I want you to know, that… I won't be mad, if your answer isn't the one that I want. I mean… If you say…" I started, but it didn't make any sense. Elena raised and eyebrow and hid a smile with her hand." What the hell is wrong with me… Okay, never mind. Just…answer honestly, ok?" She nodded, still smiling. Or trying not to laugh. Again, now or never, man. I took a deep breath. "Elena Gilbert, you're my life. I love you. I love your kindness, your ability to forgive(forgiving?) everything if you think that the person deserves it, I love your enormously big heart. I will always love you." I was looking deep into her eyes, not even trying to hide my shaking hands. I took hers into mine and kneeled, pulling out a ring. Elena had tears in her eyes. "I want to make you happy as long as world exists. I want to be with you as long as I can. Will you marry me?" I said these four words and I was still freaking out. Elena was crying, tears were running down her face and her hands were shaking in mine shaking hands. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. I was still on my right knee, waiting for her answer.

"Yes" Elena whispered and smiled. Wait… What? She… said yes. Oh crap. She said it!

"Really?" I asked with happy voice. My hands stopped shaking. She nodded, kneeled before me and kissed me. I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I couldn't care less. The girl that I loved the most in this sad and pathetic world said she will marry me. Hell, it was the happiest moment of my life. I hugged her and kissed her cheek once again. We got up and I put the ring on her finger. Elena smiled, looking at him.

"It's (a?) little big."

"We can change the size, believe me, it was the last thing I thought will not go as I wanted." I said, smiling. Elena hugged me once again.

"I love you, you idiot."

"Idiot? I proposed to you! I'm not an idiot." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes, you did, in the middle of the night. I look like crap and I'm still half asleep." She laughed. I shook my head.

"Shut up, you look beautiful." I said and kissed her nose. "But that's true, you need some sleep. I'll call you in the morning." I smiled and turned, ready to go, when Elena grabbed my hand.

"No way, you're staying here. I have some of your clothes, so it won't be a problem." She said, entering the house. I had no choice so I followed her.

"But you know Jeremy's here and he can hear us?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh please, I'm too tired to have sex with you. I'll think about it later." She answered, grinning. I snorted. No benefits for me today. We got into her bed and she cuddled to me, burying her face in my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, kitten" I said, smiling. We fell asleep feeling, that everything is better. And all because the one, short question.


	7. Love

**I'm sorry, I know I didn't publish any chapter yesterday, but I was studying whole afternoon after school. I hope, that you will like this chapter. Little fluff, Damon and Elena's daughter and love, love, love. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my beloved beta. She keeps reading my fics even though she doesn't watch the show. I love you 3**

**Check out her Sherlock version of this challenge! Her nick is Luixza. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Enjoy! ; )**

„Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" said little, dark haired girl, standing next to her parents' bed. She was 5 years old, and her incredibly blue eyes were staring at Damon and Elena, smiling with her mother's smile.

"Hi Cassie, what's up?" mumbled Damon, looking at his daughter. Elena yawned and sat on the bed.

"I'm bored" little girl said, squeezing her favourite teddy bear. Damon smiled.

"You came here, which means you have already seen your cartoons, right?" Cassie nodded jumping on the bed. She laid between her parents and looked at them, obviously wanting to ask about something. Elena smiled.

"Okay princess, what's your question?" she said, embracing her daughter.

"I saw a cartoon, that with princesses, and they were asking each other about love. And they said that this is strong feeling you have for another person, but I still don't understand" Cassie said. Damon raised an eyebrow. She never asked about things like feelings, she never was curious about them.

"I don't remember this cartoon, but you really shouldn't watch it anymore. Look honey, love isn't just a feeling. I mean, of course, it is a feeling, a very strong one." Elena started. Cassie was carefully listening to her mother." When you love someone, it means that you care about that person, care about his or hers feelings. It means that you would do anything to make this person happy and safe." She finished. Cassie nodded and looked at Damon, clearly wanting to hear his opinion.

"Look princess… Love isn't simple. It's not like BAM! You're in love and BAM! You're not in love." He started. Both Elena and Cassandra were carefully listening to him. He smiled. "When you truly love someone, it means that you fully accept that person. Who he or she is, this person's character, personality and all that person had done. It means that you can forgive."

"So… it's like mommy had to accept that you're a vampire, right?" Cassie asked. Damon nodded, looking with love at Elena.

"Exactly. Mommy forgave me (for?) doing so many horrible things, that I still can't believe it."

"And mommy forgot about everything you had done?" Cassie asked curiously and Damon shook his head.

"Princess, forgive doesn't mean forget and you need to remember about it. Mommy didn't forget, mommy accepted that I was a very bad person and did many bad things, but she knew that I've changed. And she moved on." Cassie looked at Elena who nodded and smiled at her little girl.

"In cartoons love isn't that complicated. It's like if some people are in love, they are happy and together." Cassie said, playing with her teddy bear's ears. Elena chuckled.

"Yeah, in fairytales and cartoons love is shown like something very easy. Love may be very difficult, but it's beautiful and definitely worth the effort." Cassie nodded. "Something else you wanted to ask?" She nodded again.

"When you were talking to Uncle Stefan yesterday, you were arguing about something." Smile disappeared from Elena and Damon's faces. "And you said that daddy is the one. What does it mean?" Elena smiled again and looked at Damon, who was obviously worried. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It means that daddy is the one man I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only man I'm going to love and be with." She looked at her daughter who still didn't seem to understand it.

"But… How do you know that?" Cassie asked. Elena looked back at her husband and smiled.

"It's just… You look at that person and you know it. You feel it, it hits you and you start to think how could you not see it before." Damon leaned and kissed Elena on the lips. Cassie smiled, seeing her parents in love.

"I want to be in love too!" She said. Damon and Elena laughed.

"Don't worry princess, you will be." Damon assured her.

"Probably many times, before you find the right person." Elena added, stroking her little daughter's hair.

"But wait with falling in love for about… 10 years?" Damon said, making his wife laugh.

"Yeah, you can wait, because daddy is going to need some time to accept the fact that his little princess is growing up." Cassie looked at her daddy, who nodded.

"Don't worry, I will always love both of you!" She assured her parents and hugged them.

"Good, because I won't be able to live without my little princess" Damon smiled and got up, taking Cassie in his arms. "Anyone is hungry? I'm going to make pancakes, so it's a one chance for eating the best breakfast ever." He said looking at Elena.

"I am! I am!" Cassie smiled widely. Elena laughed and nodded.

"Okay, then let's go. I'm hungry too." Damon said putting his other hand around Elena's waist and all three of them headed to the kitchen.


	8. Goosebumps

**Okay, so this one's very short, I know, but I hope you'll like it. Read and leave a review :)**

His breath. His touch. His presence. His eyes. Damon. I thought about him and I had goosebumps on my whole body. Legs, arms, chest, stomach... I was shaking under his touch but I wanted more. I loved the feeling I had when his skin was touching mine. It was like hundreds, millions of electric charges were exchanging between our bodies. It was... amazing. When he was looking at me with that love he has for me, I was melting. His love was everything I needed. Even thought of losing him, not spending with him every afternoon was making me sick. I couldn't imagine my life without Damon. And without goosebumps I had because of him.


	9. Everyday Magic

**Hi guys! So, here comes another mini one-shot :) It's not my best fic, but I like it. Dedicated to my other best friend, who I hope is going to read this :D **

**Sorry for all grammatical and spelling mistakes ^^' Read and leave a review, please ^^**

**Enjoy!**

EVERYDAY MAGIC

I was afraid that the longer my relationship with Damon is going to be the less magic, passion we were going to feel. I couldn't have been more wrong. We have been together for 10 years now, we have a beautiful daughter and we still feel what we felt during the first week of our relationship. Our life isn't that special. Damon turned me 5 years ago and beside that we are normal family. I work in VOGUE, I write articles and Damon works in a company he owns. Our days seems to be very normal. If someone looks at us, he could say that we are typical american family. We get up, wake Cassandra, eat breakfast together, Damon goes to work, I drive Cassie to school then go back home, where I write. Around 2 pm I go to pick up Cassie, we go for a walk and then we eat lunch in Grill, where she tells me about her day and I tell her about mine. When we're back at home, dinner is ready. Damon welcomes us with a smile, Cassie asks him to help her with homework after dinner. In the evening Cassie watches TV cartoons and I talk with Damon. About everything. Around 9 pm our daughter goes to sleep and we sit on a couch and watch our favourite sitcoms. We talk, we kiss, we hug. Around midnight, we go to sleep too. I lie on a bed and Damon holds me in his arms. Everyday. For 10 years. You may say that our life is boring, but it's not. You have to learn to see the beauty of your habits. The Everyday Magic.


	10. Lesson

**Hello! Firstly, I want to apologize if I have any historical mistakes in this fic. I wrote "USA" in Polish Wikipedia and there wasn't that many information, so dear Americans reading this fic: Don't feel offended, I didn't want that ;) **

**As always, I want to thank the best beta ever – Luixza. She's correcting every single mistake and thanks to her I'm getting better and better! So, I want to dedicate her this chapter. I love you, my lovely beta :* **

**Guys, check out her challenge, it's really amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

I entered my history class in a hurry. Sitting down, I pulled out a book from my bag. The bell rang announcing the end of the break. We waited for our history teacher, but no one showed up. After 5 minutes the principal walked into the class.

"Kids, Mr. Keaton is absent, so Mr. Damon Salvatore is going to be a substitute teacher today. Be nice." I looked at the door and saw my boyfriend. Fuck. You've gotta be kidding me. I looked at Caroline sitting next to me, but she was staring at Damon just like I was few seconds ago. I heard some girly whispers and giggles. Of course, these idiots didn't know that Damon and I were a couple. Looking at them, I noticed that a few of them were smiling at him seductively.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Salvatore. Mr. Keaton should be at school tomorrow, so don't worry, this is the first and probably the last time you're seeing me." He smiled, but when he looked at me, his smile turned into a smirk. I shook my head slowly, pissed. I knew he had different sense of humor, but this was too much. He must have compelled the principal to let him sub Mr. Keaton's class. "Okay, I see everyone is present, so just tell me what are you doing on history now. Maybe… Ms. Gilbert" He said looking at a register. Of course. It was great fun for him. I gave him a look saying "I will find you and I will skin you" and looked at my notebook.

"70's, _Mr. Salvatore" _I pointed his name. He grinned and nodded.

"Good. So, the end of Vietnam War. Americans fought in Laos and Cambodia, many people died. War wasn't that popular in USA anymore, so the army had to go back to the country and sign a treaty. End of story, nothing special. What else… We supported Israel in their war with Arabian countries… It was revealed that Nixon was a lying jerk… I think that's it! So, write something about it basing on your books and then you have free time. Just please, be quiet. Or at least don't yell like idiots." Damon said and smiled. Everyone except me and Caroline nodded and got to work. Caroline shook her head and opened her book, but I was still staring at Damon, doing nothing. "Any problems, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked with a smile, which used to make me melt. It didn't work this time. I smiled like an idiot and shook my head.

"No, of course not, professor. I just wanted to know when did you come to Mystic Falls High? I mean, I've never seen you in here before Mr. Salvatore, so you had to come here not so long ago." I said with a grin. Damon smiled back. Game on.

" Nicely deduced, Ms. Gilbert. I came to Mystic Falls three years ago, finished college year ago and I'm subbing for Mr. Keaton now." Damon said without a blink. He was good.

"Really? I haven't seen you during these three years, Mr. Salvatore and, with all respects, I know everyone in this town." Caroline said. I smiled at her and beat fists with her under the table. Damon looked at her, thinking about an answer. Ha, we won.

"Well, I was in college, so it's possible you haven't seen me, Ms…"

"Forbes."

"Ms. Forbes. Then, I was mostly sitting in my house, writing." Damn, he was good, but I wasn't going to let him win with us. No way.

"Really? You're a writer? And what did you write, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked. Caroline smiled at me. Damon scratched his head.

"I was writing down my memories from my travels. You see, before I moved here, I was travelling. I was in Italy, France, Russia, Spain and Greece." Damon said without hesitation. Damn, he was such a good liar!

"It's impossible, I saw you a few times in the Grill drinking with Mr. Saltzman" someone said. I grinned at Damon. Oh yeah, we got him. "And talking to Bonnie Bennett. She seemed to hate you." I smiled even wider. Damon looked at me nervously.

"Ah, so you must be the creepy hot college guy, she was telling us about." I said with a smile, looking at Caroline, who was covering her mouth with both hands and shaking from laugh. Damon gave me an "Are you fucking kidding me?" look and shook his head.

"Nope, Ms. Bennett must have been talking about someone else. I talked to her once, because she dropped her book in the Grill and I picked it up." Damon said. I grinned.

"Really? I could swear you were fighting" we turned to see who was helping us and I saw Tyler. Caroline smiled at him.

"So you must have mistaken me with someone else, Mr…"

"Lockwood"

""Mr. Lockwood? Son of the mayor?"

"Yes, _Professor Salvatore_" I giggled and covered my mouth with my hands. Damon nodded but stood silent. Me and Caroline were trying to stop laughing, but we couldn't. I looked around. No one seemed to care about our conversation with Damon, so we opened our books and started to write notes. I looked at Damon, who was staring at me with a smile.

"We won." I said without making a sound. He rolled his eyes and opened the register.

"God, you all have terrible grades! Mr. Lockwood, D, B-, C, D… Really? History isn't hard! The same about Ms. Forbes. And Ms. Gilbert… Well, I've heard that you're a good student, Elena, but your grades say something completely different." People chuckled silently and I was daggering Damon in my head. He knew I hated history. Jerk. Jerky ass. He grinned at me and wrote something on a piece of paper. He got up and started to walk around a class. When he was passing my table, he gave me the paper.

I ALWAYS WIN, KITTEN.

I put the paper in my bag, when I got an idea.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you have any lessons after this one?" I asked. Damon turned to me and shook his head.

"No, why are you asking, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Principal asked us this morning to tell our subbing teacher, it means you, that someone has to watch detention today. No other teacher is free today." I said and looked at Caroline. She understood and nodded. She had to compel principal. I smiled at Damon and got back to reading the chapter in my history book. Finally, the bell rang.

"Okay, I have to go and find principal" Caroline said, smiling at me. I nodded and waited until everyone left the classroom.

"WE won." I said with pride. Damon shook his head and looked at me, not very happy.

"I can't believe it. You made me stay with these idiots on detention? Do you really hate me so much?" He asked with a painful voice, closing the door. I smiled widely.

"Of course not, I love you and you know it. I just wanted to show you, that I'm better than you." Damon sighed.

"And you had to do it by grounding me with teenagers?" Damon asked, pulling me to him. I nodded happily.

"You're stuck with one teenager, so you can imagine that you're watching a bunch of Elenas" I grinned. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with a teenager I love. I don't love them. And if you were the only one in detention today, we could have sex in school." I rolled my eyes. "Every statistic teenager does it at least once."

"Well, you should have learned, I'm not a statistic teenager. Have a nice detention!" I said, kissed him and left. It was the best history lesson I've ever had.

**Guys, 1/3 of my challenge is done! Hurray! Thanks for reading and following, you guys are amazing :)**


	11. Stress

**Hello guys! :D So, here comes one shot about learning history... And other stuff :D I hope you like it and if you have some TVD-freak friends - tell them something about this fic! More opinions I get, better fics I write, really! :D So, leave a review after reading, pleeeease :***

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my awesome friend Julia, who keeps on reading my fics. YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**Thanks for stopping by! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Elena was sitting on the floor in her room, surrounded by history books and other things which were supposed to help her study. She was freaking out. Her exam was tomorrow and she didn't know what she should revise. She heard someone knocking on the door. Opening them, she saw Damon.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply. Damon was smiling.

"Hi, I missed you too. I'm great, thanks for asking. " He said sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes and got back to studying. "History?" She nodded and started to look for something. She got a piece of paper filled with her notes.

"Day of killing Kennedy, where the hell is it?" Elena was whispering to herself. Damon smiled slightly.

"22nd November 1963" He said.

"I didn't ask you! You won't help me tomorrow, so shut up!" She yelled. Her eyes widened and Damon raised his eyebrows "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. No, I'm freaking out." She said and hid her face in her hands. Damon sat on the floor.

"Shush. You need to calm down." He said.

"I can't! I tried, but I can't even sleep. I close my eyes and all I see is history book. I don't know anything."

"You've been studying for a week now, you're going to kick asses!" Damon said. Elena shook her head.

"No, I don't even know when Kennedy was killed, I'll fail that exam. I…" Damon interrupted he with a kiss. Then, he started to kiss her neck.

"Magna Carta?" He asked. Elena looked at him.

"Really? We're making out and you are asking me about English history?"

"Answer the question." He said and started to kiss her collarbone. Elena started feeling dizzy.

"1215."

"Good. First American president?" Damon started to kiss her decolletage.

"Dam…Washington, George Washington." Elena blushed and Damon laughed.

"I'm old, but not THAT old. Second World War?" He got back to kissing Elena's arms. She shivered with pleasure.

"1939-1945" she answered.

"Good. When Columbus discovered America?"

"1492" Elena answered, closing her eyes. Damon nodded.

"See? I'm kissing you and you answer every question." He said with a smile. Elena laughed.

"Yeah. But I'm still stressed." She said. Damon smiled seductively.

"I think I can help that." He said, kissing her deeply and putting her on her bed.


	12. Acceptance

**Hello! I've been asked for quick update, so here comes another mini-shot :) As always, thank you Luixza, for being such a great beta :) You guys should check out her Sherlock version of this challenge! ;)**

**This fic is little different, because it's Caroline's POV. I hope you'll like it, read and review ;)**

**ENJOY!**

24.06.2012

Dear Diary,

Elena and Damon are together for 3 months now and they still want us to accept that. We, I mean I tried. Really. But… Stefan's pain didn't allow me to do that. I'm his friend. His best friend. But I don't want to lose my best friend either. I can't lose Elena.

Caroline

26.06.2012

Dear Diary,

I talked to Bonnie. She still hates Damon. She thinks he's just a heartless ass who is using Elena. But that's not all. Bonnie told Elena, that if she stays in relationship with Damon, she will lose us. I didn't protest, I couldn't. I still don't know what to think about Damon and Elena's relationship. I still don't know what to do…

Caroline

18.07.2012

Dear Diary,

It took me almost 4 months to see their love, but now I see it very clearly. I overheard their fight by mistake. I wasn't surprised, because they were fighting, I was surprised what they were fighting about. I told Damon what Bonnie thinks of him and what she told Elena. He thanked me for honesty and haven't contacted with me for a week. Yeah, well I heard their conversation and Damon… He was ready to break up with her, to leave her, just because WE didn't want to be their friends if she's with him. Elena was trying to keep him with her. She was begging, yelling at him. I couldn't believe that Damon was able to be so selfless to leave the love of her life just so she could keep her best friends. It was the moment I realized he changed. Completely. We met him as heartless jerk, who doesn't care about other people and kills just for fun. It's been a year and he is like a new person. He would do anything to make Elena happy, even if it means to leave. But Elena didn't let him. She told him, that if we can't accept her happiness, we aren't true friends. And she was right. She assured him that she will always love him and they kissed. It was the most love-filled kiss I've ever seen. I left, thinking that I overheard too much already and decided to accept it. I mean, Damon and Elena's love is the most passionate love in the world. They were meant to be. It was destiny for them to be together. And who am I to fight with destiny?

Caroline


	13. Patience

**Hi guys! :) Here comes another one-shot, dedicated to my lovely friend Julia :* She told me to write something with teasing and here it is! I hope you will like it! You go read and I'm going to change rating for tomorrow's one shot :D**

**As always - read and review! ;)**

**ENJOY!**

„Do you really have to go?" Damon asked with painful voice. Elena looked at him and kissed him.

"Yes. This is the first Thanksgiving without Jenna, my parents, Alaric… We have to get out of Mystic Falls. Jeremy needs a break. We both do." She said, trying to ignore Damon, who has just started to kiss her neck. Elena smiled and closed her eyes.

"So where are you going?" Damon asked between kisses.

"New York. Jeremy always wanted to go there and I promised him he will." Elena mumbled, trying to focus on her words, but Damon's lips kissing her neck and his hands on her hips were huge distraction.

"Ok. But call me as soon as you get there" He said. Elena turned to him, still feeling little dizzy, and smiled, nodding.

"Promise." She said and kissed him. Damon took her bag and put it in her car. "Jer! We have to go!" Jeremy showed up after a minute, carrying his bag. He was smiling and you could say he was excited. Mostly because he was walking around a car, saying something all the time. Elena shook her head with a smile.

"Okay, if you want to get to New York before the night, you should go." Damon said and kissed Elena. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"See you in three days. Try not to kill anyone. Love you." She said, getting into the driver's seat. Jeremy smiled at him and also got into the car. Damon smiled at them and waited until they disappear. He sighed and drove away to the Boarding House.

Elena and Jeremy reached their hotel around 10 pm. They unpacked their bags and Jeremy went straight to bed. Elena smiled, looking at her younger brother. She took her phone and took a picture of him. Suddenly, her phone started to ring.

"Damon, really, you don't have to check on me every hour. I'm fine." She said, locking herself in a bathroom.

"You promised you would call me as soon as you get there."

"We has just finished unpacking our bags, relax!" Elena laughed.

"Fine." Damon mumbled and sighed heavily. "I miss you" Elena chuckled.

"You have to survive. I promise you, as soon as we're home I'm all yours" She whispered seductively.

"Ooooh, I like that! Okay, go to sleep, it's late. I love you."

"Ok, I love you too. Bye." Elena smiled and hung up. She changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. She was almost asleep, when her phone buzzed. Elena groaned and took it.

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_Kitten, what are we going to do, when you get back? You know, I need to be prepared ;)_

Elena shook her head, but answered.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_I was hoping that you'll come up with something ;) Use your imagination._

Elena got back to sleep, but was awoken by another text.

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_Oooh, honey, are you sure? You know, my imagination is veeery big… I hope you won't regret it ;)_

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_I won't. You're good at this stuff. I'll be in good hands… And other parts of your body ;D_

Elena grinned, waiting for his answer. She knew she was driving him crazy now, but he deserved that. He was driving her crazy all the time. She smiled, when her phone lighted up.

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_Great, now all I want to do is undress you. Like, right now. I want to touch you. Your arms. Back. Hips. EVERYTHING. I need to touch you. Now. _

Elena started to laugh. She knew he would answer like that.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_Patience honey, patience. When I get back, you will be allowed to touch any part of my body you want. Promise. _

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_LIKE I NEED A PERMISSION. Oh honey, when you get back, you will be mindblowed, I can assure you. _

Elena laughed and shook her head. Damon was such a pervert. He wouldn't get out of bed if he could.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_Good. I can't wait. _

Elena was laughing, but Damon was close to taking the earliest train to New York. He knew that Elena was doing it on purpose. He smiled. If she wants to play, he's not going to fall behind.

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_Good. I can't wait too. To touch your naked body and hear your heavy breaths. And your fast heartbeat. And feel goosebumps on your back._

Damon smirked. He knew that Elena's heartbeat will become faster after reading it. It was always her reaction. He closed his eyes, waiting for her response. It came quickly.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_And I can't wait to touch your bare chest and see this hunger in your eyes. I can't wait to pull you closer to me, even though we've already become one. _

Elena blushed lightly. She got up and locked herself in a bathroom again. She washed her face to calm down, but failed. Damon was being driven nuts.

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_I can't wait for you to embrace my waist with your long legs. I can't wait for you crying out my name in ecstasy. _

Elena felt wave of pleasure. She shook her head and washed her face with cold water again. She couldn't let Damon win, but Elena didn't know, that he was in very similar state.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_I can't wait for this pleasure hitting me like a train. I can't wait to feel you. Everywhere._

She smiled, but decided, that it has to end, she needs to go to sleep.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_Ok, enough with sexting. I need to go to sleep. Be patient and you'll get what you want._

_From: Damon_

_To: Elena_

_Fine. But this award must be huge. I have to be patient for THREE DAYS. I love you. And your body. _

Elena laughed and shook her head, getting into bed.

_From: Elena_

_To: Damon_

_Your body is also great, trust me. I especially love your stomach muscles and arms. They are so big and sexy… Okay, enough. Goodnight. _

They both closed their eyes and, in dreams, their texts became reality. Being patient became harder for both of them. But if there is constant desire, it means that the relationship is good, right?


	14. Breakfast

**Hello! So… This chapter made me to change rating of this challenge… Yeah… I hope you will like it, I wrote something like that for the first time, so I really need your reviews. **

**BIG THANK YOU to my beta. You. Are. The. Best. **

**This chapter is for Katia - my lovely perv-friend :D Love you girl!**

**ENJOY!**

Elena woke up and yawned. She turned to kiss Damon, but he wasn't there. She sat on the bed, pulling the covers to her neck, because she couldn't find her underwear. Looking around, Elena put on Damon's black shirt from the evening before. She got up, found her underpants and put them on. Leaving Damon's room, Elena could smell pancakes. She went downstairs, to the kitchen and there he was. She could only see his sexy back, but it was enough to make her smile. Not saying anything, Elena approached him and put her arms around him.

"Hi kitten." Damon whispered, turning to his girlfriend and kissing her.

"Hi. Please tell me that you're making pancakes and I will love you even more." Elena grinned. Damon laughed and kissed her lovingly.

"Yup, pancakes for my princess." He said. Elena clapped her hands in joy. She sat on the table and crossed her legs, watching Damon. He was totally into cooking. He loved it, even though he wouldn't say that. Never. "Stop staring, it's creepy." He said, smiling at her. Elena smirked.

"Oh yeah? But when you're staring at me with your hungry eyes when I'm getting dressed it's okay?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Damon grinned and nodded.

"I'm allowed. Besides, you're such a sexy little thing that it would be a sin not to look at you and your body." Elena smiled. She loved, when he was complimenting her, even though all of his compliments had sexual subtext.

After 10 minutes their breakfast was ready and they both sat to eat it. Elena looked at the table with a smile. Damon thought about everything. Her favourite toffee sauce, sugar, strawberries, whipped cream, everything. He pulled out a chair in gentleman way and Elena smiled. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. She took a pancake and "by mistake" she put too much whipped cream and toffee on it. She wiped the rest of toffee sauce from her plate with her fingers and licked them slowly, looking straight into Damon's eyes. Elena smiled, seeing sparks in them. Again, his hungry look. Elena looked back at her plate and put a piece of pancake in her mouth. She licked her lips and cut another piece. This one landed on her décolletage. Elena sighed and unbuttoned up of the shirt, so that Damon could see the line of her breasts. She could hear his fast breath and knew he was staring at her right now. Elena smiled lightly and took a piece of pancake, putting it into her mouth. She licked her fingers again and reached for a packet of tissues, laying just next to Damon. She knew he was able to look under her, well his, shirt, but that was kind of a point. She sat back on a chair, wiping the toffee from her body. She got back to eating, looking at Damon. He was breathing heavily, squeezing a fork in his hand and looking blindly at the table. He took a deep breath and dropped the fork.

"You're incredible." He whispered and kissed Elena deeply. She smiled, returning the kiss and sitting on his lap. Elena put her one hand in his raven hair and the other on his hip. Damon started to kiss her neck, while unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. Elena closed her eyes in pleasure, knowing what's going to happen. Damon would take her upstairs in vampire speed. Surprisingly, that's not what happened. Damon threw all plates and glasses away from the table, picked Elena up and laid her on the table, kneeling between her legs.

"Damon…" she whispered, looking around on smashed dishes.

"Shush. It wouldn't happen if you hadn't teased me. I tell you that every time. No teasing with me." He said between kisses. Elena could feel his lips on her neck, collarbones, breasts, which were given some more attention, then her stomach. Small moan escaped her lips(were escaping), which made Damon smirk. He also felt temperature in his body growing, but he felt that every time he was with Elena, who was gasping and moaning under him. He looked at her and smirked. "You'll be mindblown, you know that, right?" Elena nodded, taking off his jeans. Damon ripped the shirt of her, same with her underpants. They were both completely naked, looking at each other with love and desire. Passion filled the room immediately and they Damon got back to kissing her girlfriend's gorgeous body. Elena started to rub his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Damon got the message and kissing her neck, slowly entered her. Elena moaned. She wouldn't get tired of this feeling. Feeling him inside of her, like they became one body. Pleasure hit them both like a train and both of them felt dizzy. They had sex a few times already, but that feeling of ecstasy never left. It was like they bodies were made for each other. And when Elena thought she died of pleasure, she felt even bigger ecstasy. She kissed Damon hungrily, who thought he reached Nirvana, just like his girlfriend. They breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes and trying to calm down. Elena looked around and chuckled. Damon gave her questioning look.

"We're going to destroy all house, we're like animals." She said, laughing. Damon smirked.

"Honey, I don't need a house to make our sex mindblowing." He answered, kissing her deeply. Elena stroke his hair and smiled.

"Yeah, I know that. No, I'm aware of that." She said. Damon looked at the floor, covered with pancakes, toffee, cream and strawberries and sighed heavily.

"Okay, go take a shower and I'll clean it up." Elena nodded and they sat on the table. She put his shirt on.

"Poor shirt, it has been ripped out of someone twice." Elena grinned, looking at Damon, who has just put his jeans on.

"And I can rip it out of you again, if you want. Just ask." He whispered, kissing her. Elena smiled, feeling his lips again on her neck and collarbone.

"I know that you're sex machine, but you really need to clean it up." She said, reaching the stairs and trying not to hurt herself with broken glasses and plates. Damon sighed and started to pick the strawberries up.

"But I want a payback for cleaning up later." Elena shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'll think about it under hot water. Naked. Alone. In your bathroom." She whispered. Damon looked at her and threw strawberries away.

"I'll clean it later." He whispered, picked Elena up and in vampire speed took her to the bathroom.


	15. Party

**Hello! :) Here comes another chapter. Read and review, please ;))**

**ENJOY!**

„What do you mean a ball?" Damon asked, talking on the phone with Elena.

"I mean that Klaus' family invites me to the ball they organize. And I don't know why, but I got your invitation too." She said. Damon sighed at the thought of going to the ball held by the most dangerous vampires ever. "And on my invitation Rebekah wrote that she wants to meet me there and have a talk."

"No way. I'm not going to let you be around her alone. She's too dangerous." Damon said, getting into his car. "Okay, I'm coming to you, see you in a minute." He hang up and drove away from the Boarding House. After 5 minutes, he knocked on Elena's door. She opened them and smiled. Damon entered the house quickly, not even looking at her.

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

"Rebekah. She wants something from you. She won't leave us alone and I'm freaking out, because you're in constant danger unless Klaus gets rid of her." Elena smiled and kissed him. She loved when he was showing his humanity like that, when he wasn't hiding his feelings.

"I'll be fine. Klaus won't let her hurt me on the ball." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What ball? You're not going." He said.

"But…" Elena wanted to protest. Damon put his finger on her lips.

"No but, honey. She's dangerous and her brothers also want you dead. Three Originals want to kill you and I'm not going to make that easier for them." Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's a ball, half of the town is going to be there." Damon shook his head.

"Not a chance. You're not going."

"Damon…"

"No! I'm not going to send you to them. It would be like saying "Hey, take her, kill her, do whatever you want, because I'm an idiot and I'm putting the girl I love in danger". You don't understand what I feel. I love you, you're everything to me and I can't lose you." Damon said with breaking voice. Elena smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be fine! I promise! Besides, you're coming with me and I won't talk with her alone. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." Damon nodded and took her hand in his. "Go, get dressed and meet me there" Elena smiled. Damon shook his head.

"Dangerous vampires want to kill you and you're excited about some stupid ball. You're unbelievable."

"I'm a human. Go." She said, laughing. Damon kissed her and left to the Boarding House. He found his favourite suit and put it on a bed. He had three hours. Damon took one of his favourite books and started to read it.

Elena placed her ball dress on the bed. She smiled. Her mom bought it for her before the accident. Remembering it, Elena took a shower and did her nails. After 3 hours she was fully ready to go. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. The Mikaelsons' mansion was huge. It was almost three times bigger than the Boarding House. She entered and saw many people talking with each other or dancing. She was right, half of Mystic Falls was there. When Elena noticed Damon, her cheeks became totally red. He was looking at her like she was some kind of angel. She smiled and took his hand.

"Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore. And you are…?" He started kissing her cheek. Elena giggled.

"Stop it. I don't look that different."

"Kitten, I always say you look beautiful, because you do, but today… I'm bowing, I was speechless."

"Yeah, I saw that." Elena laughed and kissed him deeply. Even though he tried to hide it, Elena knew he was nervous. She squeezed his hand and smiled happily.

"Oh, Elena, good to see you here, love. Hello Damon." Klaus said, welcoming them. Elena smiled.

"Hello Klaus. Beautiful mansion." She said. Klaus looked around and chuckled.

"Yes, well… My family likes big houses. I prefer small apartment." They talked for a while about Rebekah. Klaus told them, that she agreed to meet her and Damon, but she will be there with Kol, her brother. Damon, knowing that it was all he could get, nodded in agreement. Klaus left them to find Elijah. Elena was surprised that he was there, knowing, what Klaus had done to him.

"Excuse me! Can everyone gather here? Thank you for coming. We don't see each other very often, so we like to celebrate the time when all of us are in the same town." Klaus said pointing at his siblings. "We would be more than happy, if all of you joined us in the ball room. Thank you." Klaus took Caroline's hand and disappeared, just like the half of the guests. Damon took Elena's hand and smiled.

"Mrs. Gilbert, may I have this dance?" She smiled.

"It would be an honor, Mr. Salvatore." She said. They followed the rest of people and started to dance. They were smiling, talking and laughing. It felt like a date. Their first true, normal date. Damon was complementing Elena, when someone interrupted them.

"Damon, Elena, can we talk somewhere more private?" Rebekah asked, smiling. Elena squeezed Damon's hand and they followed the Original upstairs. They sat on the couch and Rebekah looked at them. "I want to stop this. I'm sick of chasing you, I'm sick of you always finding a way to run away from me, so I want to end this. From now, I'm letting you go. I'm leaving Mystic Falls and never coming back." Rebekah said. Damon looked at Elena, who didn't know what to say. He nodded.

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled and left them. Elena was still speechless.

"So… Does it mean that we finally can go for a walk without being in danger?" She asked after a minute. Damon nodded.

"I think… Yes." He said and smiled. Elena smiled back and kissed him.

"Finally" She said. Damon stood up and gave her his hand.

"So, can I have one more dance with my princess? It would be rude to leave now." He said. Elena smiled, and took his hand, nodding. They danced until the ball was over.

"It was the best party… Well, ball in my entire life. And the best date." Elena whispered, when they reached the Boarding House. They were both happy to be able to have dates like that. Damon and Elena erased the word 'impossible' from her dictionary after that night, because if their biggest enemy is letting them go, then anything can happen.


	16. Faith

**Hello! :) Another chapter is on, I hope you'll like it. **

**I really appreciate your reviews, so keep writing them, really! :D**

**Enjoy!**

„Klaus, I'm begging you. Don't kill Elena, please. Let her live, she didn't do anything. I ruined your plans. Kill me instead of her. She is innocent. Show some mercy, I'm begging you Klaus." Damon said with tears in his eyes, carrying unconscious Elena in his arms. Klaus was standing in front of them, not letting them go. He looked at Elena, then at Damon.

"Fine. I promised your brother that I won't kill you and I am going to keep my word. But you have to leave. Now. Leave and never come back. You have to choose. Living without her somewhere else or living without her here, in Mystic Falls, knowing, that you could save her. If you choose leaving Mystic Falls, you can't contact with her. You can't call her, email her, see her. If I find out, that you were in Mystic Falls or you contacted with our pretty Elena, I will kill her." Klaus said and smiled, seeing pain in Damon's eyes. Suddenly, he changed his mind. "No, I can't do that. I am not a monster. You can come back after 15 years, but you can't contact her earlier. " Klaus said.

"Okay, I will leave. Can I just get her home safely?" Damon asked with breaking voice. Klaus nodded with an innocent smile.

"So, see you in 15 years, mate. Good luck" Klaus said, got into his car and drove away. Damon took a deep breath and headed to Elena's house. He put her on a couch.

"Damon?" Caroline entered the living room and looked at Elena. Damon stood up and sat in an armchair.

"Klaus let her live."

"That's great!" Caroline said, smiling. She stopped, though, seeing Damon's broken face. "Or not."

"He said, that he won't kill her if I leave for 15 years. I can't contact with her, see her, call her, anything. I have to disappear from her life for 15 years." He said and stood up. "Explain it to her, when she wakes up. And tell her, that she is my life and I love her." Caroline nodded and hugged him, crying. Damon hugged her back, also feeling tears running down his face. "Tell her, that I wanted her to move on. To have a normal life with normal person. " He said, looked at Elena one last time and left. He tried to convince himself, that it's not the end, but he failed miserably. He knew, that he will come back to see Elena after these 15 years, but he also knew that she won't be waiting for him. She would be stupid doing that. She had short, human life. Damon looked once again at Elena's house once again and left.

15 YEARS LATER

Finally. Damon was counting days to coming back to Mystic Falls. He traveled around the world, visited his friends in Italy. But he didn't care, Damon just wanted to keep himself busy, because sitting in USA for 15 years would end up in turning off his humanity and he promised himself, that he wouldn't do it.

Damon looked around. Nothing in this town changed. Nothing. The same looking cemetery, The Grill, High School, even Boarding House. He entered and saw, that someone lives here. He was sure that it was Caroline and left. Damon headed to Elena's house and saw strangers. So, Elena didn't live there anymore. Well, she probably left the town. It was understandable.

"Damon?" He heard familiar voice. He turned around and saw Tyler. Damon smiled at him.

"Hi. Yeah, that's me." Tyler smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, still with Caroline."

"Ah, so you're both living in Boarding House?" Damon laughed. Tyler smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. We're living in my house."

"Then Stefan had to come back" Damon said, his smile disappeared. Tyler laughed and shook his head again.

"Come on, you'll see by yourself." They got back to the Boarding House and entered. Damon took a deep breath. He didn't hear beating heart, which meant that Elena couldn't be here. She never wanted to be a vampire. Never. " Hey, where are you?" Tyler shouted. Damon heard someone getting down the stairs. They both turned around.

"Katherine." Damon said looking at a girl in front of him. It had to be Katherine, because she looked like Elena when he left and Elena couldn't be a vampire. She was freaking out, when he gave her his blood once. But the girl was standing, looking at him with wide eyes. She didn't act like Katherine.

"Katherine hasn't showed up after leaving with Stefan." Tyler said. Damon looked back at Kath… Elena. She was standing in front of him. She was a vampire. "Okay, I'll leave you two. You have a lot to catch up." Tyler said and left. Damon and Elena were standing and looking at each other.

"But… You never wanted to be a vampire. You hated me, when I gave you my blood." Damon whispered. Elena was still standing without a single move.

"I asked Caroline to turn me week after you left. She told me everything. You… You left for 15 years, because Klaus told you to? You could wait and tell me, not Caroline." She said. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"You wouldn't have let me go. You would have stopped me. "

"Yes, I would have stopped you. I would have drunk your blood or Caroline's and Klaus would have killed me. And you wouldn't have had to leave me, all alone, for 15 fucking years!" She yelled and slapped him. Damon fell on the floor. She was very strong. He got up, slowly, and looked at her.

"You never wanted to be a vampire. I wanted you to live your normal human life. You deserved it." He said. Elena shook her head, crying.

"But I didn't, don't and won't want to live my life without you." Elena said and kissed Damon. It was the most passionate kiss she ever gave him. Damon kissed her back. " I love you. I missed you so much." She said, resting her forehead against Damon's and looking in his eyes. He was crying too.

"Why did you wait for me? I could have left and have a different life with someone else, I could never come back. Why did you wait for me instead of asking Caroline to compel you to forget about me, for example?" Damon asked, stroking her cheek.

"Because I had faith. I had faith in you, in your love. I had faith in us." She answered, kissing him with her heart jumping in happiness.


	17. Submission

**Hi guys! :D This chapter is another M-rated fick, so be warned XD I hope you'll like it, read and review! :))**

**My best friend Katia aka perv-friend wanted a dedication, so here it is! My dear Katia, this chapter is for you :* I love you!**

**ENJOY!**

"Halo?" Elena mumbled in sleepy voice, picking up her phone.  
"Hey kitten, what's up? You sound strange." She heard Damon saying.  
"I was asleep, everything's fine."  
"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." He said. Elena smiled slightly.  
"That's ok, don't worry. Just lack of sleep is reminding my body about itself." She said sitting on her bed and yawning.  
"And what were you doing at night if you weren't sleeping?" Damon asked.  
"Stressing about my exam's results. You know me, I won't be calm until I get my results back." Elena said and heard someone knocking on the door. "Hold on" She went downstairs to open them. Happy smile showed on her face, when she saw Damon.  
"How many times I have to remind you, that you're the best and you have nothing to worry about?" He smirked entering the house and kissing his girlfriend. Elena rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not the best, you know that." She said, hugging him tightly. Damon kissed her head and stroked her back. Elena smiled at him and headed to her room, pulling him with herself. She sat on her bad and checked her email. Nothing. The results were supposed to be sent an hour ago. Damon rolled his eyes, seeing her freaking out and biting nails.  
"Okay, 'Lena, you need to calm down. Come on, turn it off." He said, pointing at her laptop. She shook her head in disagreement and refreshed the page. Damon sighed and turned it off himself, taking the computer from Elena's hands."Hey! Give it back!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Damon shook his head and smiled innocently. Elena sighed and scratched her head. "Fine. But you have to do something to distract me. I have this stupid stomachache and I haven't eaten anything for a day." She said, sitting back on her bed. Damon smiled widely putting her computer on a desk and sat next to her.  
"First, tell me why you are freaking out." He said. Elena sighed again and laid on the pillows.  
"It's the important exam which I have to pass if I want to go to Richmond University." She started with closed eyes. Damon leaned to kiss her neck and smiled, feeling her shiver under him. "Ummm... And..." She felt a little dizzy.  
"Go on" Damon said between kisses. Elena took a deep breath.  
"And if I don't pass it, I won't get in Richmond and I didn't consider any other university..." She stopped, feeling Damon's hands under her t-shirt. "No... Not now" She mumbled. Damon looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't want it? You want to relax and I can assure you, that doing it will make you forget about this exam immediately." Damon said innocently. Elena was obviously fighting with herself, he could say it. She bit her lip. He smiled knowing that he won. She was so submissive when it came to him that it was almost unbelievable. Elena sighed and smiled, obviously giving up. She pulled him to herself and kissed him deeply. Damon chuckled and kissed her back, going down to her neck a moment later. Elena could feel the temperature in her body growing under his touch. His lips were soon on her collarbone and Elena started to unbutton his shirt. Damon took her t-shirt off and threw it across the room, kissing her stomach. Elena hid her hands in his hair arching to be even closer to him. He unbuttoned her jeans, also getting rid if them quickly. She ripped his shirt of him and wanted to keep on undressing him, but Damon lightly pushed her on the bed, taking off his pants by himself. Elena smiled and pulled him, so he was on top of her. Damon quickly got rid of the last pieces of fabric covering her body and began to hungrily kiss every part of her. Her neck, collarbone, then he took some time to give enough attention to her breasts and nipples. Elena was moaning silently with closed eyes and rubbing Damon's back. He was getting lower and lower, kissing every inch of her skin, but stopped when he almost reached the place she was craving for him the most. He looked at Elena, who smiled giving him green light. Damon smiled and slowly entered her, moaning silently. Elena sighed under him and felt ecstasy filling her. She would never be tired of it. Of them becoming one body, feeling like they had been made for each other. Damon started to move, kissing her neck. Elena started moaning a little louder and pulled him even closer to her body. After some time Damon embraced her and turned, so she could be on top. Elena leaned to kiss him and began to move. She was using her little body in the ways he would never say she knew. She was destroying his world and damn, he liked it. Damon didn't even realized when quiet moans started to escape his lips. Elena smiled and started to kiss his arms and chest, never stopping to move. When they both felt their orgasms building up, Damon decided he wanted to take control again, so he pulled her on her back. Elena groaned and kissed him hungrily. Damon wanted her to reach Nirvana after his every thrust, but what they felt a few moments later wasn't even similar. It was like this whole ecstasy they felt since they started to undress became one and hit them both.  
" Oh God... Damon..." Elena moaned, breathing heavily. After some moments they laid on the bed, Damon hugging his girlfriend under the covers and smiling at her. She was looking into his eyes, stroking his chest. "You were right." Damon gave her a questioning look. "You made me forget about my exam." He chuckled and kissed her.  
"And you agreed very quickly."  
"You're making me very submissive." Elena said.  
"Is it bad thing?" Damon asked closing his eyes with a smile.  
"Maybe not bad, but not the best either." Elena answered. He chuckled.  
"I personally love your submission."  
"Like I didn't guess myself..." She said smiling.


	18. Cold

**Hi! So, this is small Stelena conversation about... Delena :D I'm sorry for Stefan-hate in my fics, but he's pissing me off in season 4. I'll try to be more objective :D Read and leave a review! :D **

**ENJOY!**

Cold. That's what I felt, when I looked in Stefan's eyes.  
„You... love him? You love the guy, who snapped your brother's neck, who was using your best friend, who killed your friend's uncle?" Stefan asked with disbelief. I shook my head. I couldn't believe Stefan wasn't able to see difference in Damon.

„No, I'm in love with a guy who saved my life many times, who have loved me long before I realized what are my feeling for him, who always supported us, even though he was suffering every time he looked at us. Damon supported our relationship, Stefan. He understood, that I loved you." I said. I meant what I said. I completely fell in love with Damon Salvatore. I knew Stefan wouldn't be happy, but this cold I saw in his usually happy eyes was... I didn't know what to say. His eyes were almost scary.

„How can you do this to me? First you say that you love me, that you would never kiss Damon or fall in love with him. Then, you break up with me, saying that you lie to yourself when you keep reassuring everyone you're in love with me. But the fact is that you love my brother." I had tears in my eyes. I knew this would happen, but I couldn't help it.

„Stefan, trust me, hurting you is the last thing I wanted, but... I can't help who I love! It just... happened and there's nothing I can do about it. I hope you will forgive me someday because I still care about you." I said and headed to the door. I needed to tell him, he deserved the truth.


	19. Running Away

Elena and Damon were sitting on the Grass of Boarding House's garden, looking at sunset. She was in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you ever feel like you want to forget about Mystic Falls, get the hell out of here and never come back?" Damon asked suddenly, playing with her hair. Elena looked at him with surprise.

"No…? Why should I?" Elena answered with another question. Damon shrugged.

"I don't know… I mean, you're 20, you have everything in life waiting for you and you're choosing to stay here in constant danger with witches, vampires, hybrids, werewolves and, knowing our luck, something else. You know, you could take off to London, for example, and start a new life, without problems like these we have now." He said. Elena thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Well… I thought about getting out of Mystic Falls, but not about forgetting everything I felt and lived here. I mean, I don't want to forget that I was adopted. I don't want to forget about my friends being vampires and a witch and especially, I don't want to forget about you. Ever." Damon kissed her, smiling. He was really happy, even though Connor wanted to kill them, Klaus wanted Elena's blood, Stefan wanted to break him and Elena up. Damon glanced at her. She was looking at the sky, smiling. "What?" Elena asked, seeing him staring at her. Damon shrugged.

"Nothing. You're pretty." He said with a grin.

"Only? Pfff. I was beautiful two days ago." She said. Damon shook his head and sighed.

"Good God, kitten, how many times I have to tell you, that you're the prettiest" He kissed her "The sexiest" Again "The hottest" And again "The most beautiful girl I've ever met?" Elena giggled.

"Many. I like to hear that I'm pretty. And hot. And sexy." She said, smiling. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm telling you every time after our… bedroom activities." He grinned at her. Elena blushed slightly.

"Yeah, but sometimes I'm too blown away to notice it." She gave him an apologetic look. "But, coming back to the conversation – No, I don't want to run away. Being in constant danger makes my life interesting."

"Babe, you sound like Katherine."

"Yeah… Well, I hate to say that, but she's right about that!" Elena said closing her eyes. Damon stroked her cheek.

"Good. Because I don't want to run away either and I very happy to know that you want to stay with me" He smiled and kissed her. Elena smiled at him and deepened the kiss. It was filled with love and desire. When they broke the kiss, Elena bit her lip with a smile and stroked her boyfriend's cheek, looking in his unbelievably blue eyes.

"I'll never leave you or run away from you. Ever." She assured him.


	20. Bitter Silence

**Hi! So, this chapter is kind of continuation for „Fine". It's not fluff, but I hope you'll like it either way.**

**Dedicated to Katia, who just took up a challenge - big HURRAY! for her ;D**

**Read and Review, please :)**

**ENJOY!**

Home. After a year of travelling across the country, I was back in Mystic Falls, in Boarding House. I walked around the giant living room, looking at photos of me and Damon, his bourbon, some of his stuff, which were laying there like he wasn't gone. I looked around the room filled with so many memories: our first kiss, first time, first huge fight, which ended in mindblowing sex… Now, it was all gone. I knew that he wouldn't kiss me again, hold me, he wouldn't smirk at me, do his eye-thing, I loved so much.

I went upstairs and entered Damon's bedroom. Everything was just like I remembered. No one threw away this empty bottle of bourbon Damon had left the night before he went to Connor, no one cleaned his shirts from the floor. Even our photos were still hanging on the wall. I smiled slightly looking at them with tears in my eyes. I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. After a year, this room still smelled like him. And I was still broken down, I still couldn't deal with the fact, that he's gone. I missed our fights, yelling at each other, then kissing, laughing. I missed his voice, his touch. I missed him.

I went downstairs again and sat on the couch. Sitting there in silence, I realized how huge this house was. I realized, that missing Damon wouldn't be the worst thing. The worst would be this silence, bitter silence filling the rooms. And no matter what I did, it wouldn't change.


	21. Pride

**In this one fic we have a little jump into the future ;) What I mean is Elena is talking to her 18-year old daughter. And there's no Damon in this fic, please, don't be mad. So, I hope I didn't screw it up, leave a review ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Cassandra entered the house lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice her mother talking to her from the kitchen, she just headed to her room and closed the door behind her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Cassandra asked, brushing her black hair. Elena opened the door and looked at her daughter.

"Hi Cassie, everything's fine?" Cassandra nodded, not wanting her mother to find out. "You seemed worried."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I told you that your father is coming back today and you didn't even react."

"Daddy's coming back? Great!" Cassandra smiled. Elena sat on Cassandra's bed, next to her and gave her daughter questioning look.

"So, what's going on?" Cassandra looked at her hands, being little afraid to talk about her problems.

"N-Nothing."

"Honey, I'm your mother. Mothers always know when their daughters have problems. Come on, split it out." Elena said, embracing Cassandra. The younger Salvatore girl took a deep breath.

"Okay, but please, don't judge me or him…"

"Is it about Dean?" Elena asked.

"No! Yes… Kind of… Just listen and don't interrupt, please." Elena nodded, agreeing. Cassandra smiled lightly. "You know I love Dean, right? He cares about me, I care about him… And… He wants… I… I want to sleep with him. But I've never done it and I don't know how it feels. I talked to Dianna and Rachel. One told me that it hurts and it's nothing special, but the other said that it can be the best night of my life. I don't know what to do, I'm stressed. And I discussed it with Dean, we decided to do it on Friday, but now… I'm scared he doesn't like it. He's the most popular guy in school, he had done it many times." Cassandra said. Elena smiled at her daughter.

"Baby, I was at the same place nineteen years ago. I was on the prom, but Uncle Klaus' sister ruined my dress and I left with daddy. He was trying to cheer me up and then we just… started to kiss. Okay, I'm not going to describe it, I just want you to know, that you will feel when you'll be ready. But remember –you can't do it only because your boyfriend wants it. No matter who your boyfriend is, if he loves you, he will wait until you're ready. Don't rush things, otherwise you'll regret it." Cassandra nodded, finally feeling calm.

"Mom… How did you feel after… that night?" She asked Elena.

"It was the most beautiful night in my life. I felt complete, happy and proud. I was proud of doing it with your father, because he was the right one. I was proud of waiting for your father. I was proud of saying no to other guys who wanted it." Elena said. Cassandra smiled at her mother.

"Okay, thanks mom. I promise, I won't rush things." Elena smiled.

"Good. Remember – Don't rush things and feel proud about your decisions." Cassandra nodded and hugged her mom.

"Just like you did."

"Just like I did" Elena nodded with a smile.


	22. Eternity

**Good afternoon my dear readers! :) TVD IS BACK! Hurray! And the next episode will be filled with Delena, I just know it.  
****Here comes "Eternity", I hope you'll like it.  
Read and review!  
ENJOY!  
**

„What do you mean you are going to kill Rebekah?" Elena asked, looking at Damon and Klaus. "Damon, you can be from her bloodline. You can't take that risk. It's… What if she was the one who turned Scary Mary?" She started to breathe faster. If they killed Rebekah and Damon and Stefan were from her bloodline, then both of them would bedead.

"Hey, kitten, calm down." Damon said stroking her hair.

"How can I be calm knowing, that tomorrow you might be dead?!" She yelled, starting to cry. She couldn't lose him, he was her everything. Her whole world.

"Elena, love, we have to do this. She won't leave us alone."

"If you kill her, she won't have anyone to leave. You're all gonna die." Elena whispered.

"Kitten, not everyone." Damon said. Elena looked at him.

"Yeah? Well, if you're from Rebekah's bloodline, you will die. Katherine turned Caroline. You're all going to leave me alone. You can't do it. There has to be another way. Klaus, why can't you dagger her?" Elena asked. She was desperate. Klaus shook his head.

"Rebekah destroyed all the daggers we had. I'm sorry Elena, it's the only thing we can do now." Elena stood up and started to walk around the room. Damon took her in his arms, trying to soothe her, but he failed miserably. Elena hid her face in his chest and started to cry even harder.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, we'll come back, okay?"

"You can't know that! What if you'll die? You're leaving me! I-I…" Her voice broke down.

"Shhh… Hey, I'm not leaving you, I'll come back." He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Damon, we have to go. Now." Klaus said. Damon nodded and stroked Elena's cheek. She was still crying and holding his hand.

"Kitten, I have to do it. Let me go." Elena shook her head and kissed him. Damon broke the kiss, stroked her cheek and left. Elena went to her room and sat on the bed. She stared at the wall and didn't even care about tears, which were running down her cheeks. She spent whole night just glaring at the wall and crying. She knew, that something would go wrong.

Okay, they had an Original, but Rebekah wasn't stupid. She had two brothers who hated Klaus. It couldn't go well.

Around 7 am she went downstairs to make herself cup of coffee. She was totally freaking out, her hands were shaking and she had a stomach cramp. Elena sat on the couch, still waiting. Her phone was silent, no one called. Not Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, no one. Elena was so damn scared, she jumped on the noise of a car driving down the street. She fell asleep on a couch, holding her and Damon's photo in her hands.

When someone knocked on the door, Elena almost got a heart attack. She thought that it was Klaus and she wasn't wrong. She opened and saw the Original. His jacket was covered with blood, just like his hands, trousers, and shirt. He was exhausted, you could say that seeing his face, but he was smiling.

"We did it, sweetheart." Klaus said. Elena nodded, understanding what happened. Damon wasn't there with him, he didn't call her. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, sure." Elena whispered, her voice broke down. Klaus entered the house and then she saw him. Damon was standing, leaning against the tree, smiling. Elena blinked. He was there. He was alive. Elena ran to him and stroked his cheek, letting another tears to run down her face. He took her hands and kissed them.

"I told you I'll be back. And you didn't believe me." He smirked.

"Shut. Up." Elena said, kissing him. After a night which seemed to be an eternity, everything was just like it supposed to be.


	23. Thankful

**Hello! This is a beautiful Sunday here, in Poland and I'm very happy upload this chapter. This is total fluff dedicated to Appetite for blood, who is really encouraging me to write more. THANK YOU! **

**Read and review and, of course, enjoy!**

There she was, going down the aisle to marry me. I couldn't actually believe it, I couldn't believe in my happiness. Elena Gilbert loved me, chose me, wanted to spend her life with me. It was more I could have ever ask for. Now, she was going down the aisle in white, simple dress, a bouquet of pink roses in hands and with a huge smile on her lips. I looked briefly at Caroline and Bonnie, who were her bridesmaids – they were already crying. I rolled my eyes.

When she stopped next to me, I smiled at her. She looked at me with all this love in her eyes and smiled back. Elena was shaking, probably in stress, because even though it was probably the best day in my life, I felt stressed as hell, knowing that 50 people is looking at us right now. The priest started to say something, but I didn't even listen, I couldn't stop looking at Elena. I got back to reality when the priest said something about vows. I took a deep breath and turned to Elena.

"Elena, I love you and you know that. I have been in this world for a while, but I feel like my life has started after you said that you love me." I quickly repeated in my head, that there was no human in here and that the priest is compelled to forget about any supernatural thing he would see. "I'm happy with you, actually I think I'm the happiest man ever, but most of all, I'm thankful. I'm thankful, because you brought me back to life, you brought my humanity back. You made me care about other people and… not people, you forgave me all the things no one should ever forgive me for. I don't know what I can give you in return, but I hope that my eternal love for you will be at least a small payback. I loved you, I love you and I will always love you." I finished. Elena had tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath to say her vow.

"Damon, I love you and you know that. I wasn't very attractive girl when we met. I lost my parents, I was miserable, sad and I didn't know how to live. Then all these supernatural things happened, we lost more friends and family, but, somehow, I didn't break down. I lived my life and I was actually happy. Then, I realized what makes me happy, and all of you can believe me, it hit me like a train. When I told my friends about it, they thought I'm crazy, but they accepted my choice and I'll be always thankful for that" Elena smiled at Caroline and Bonnie, who were wiping their tears away with wide smiles. Then she turned back to me, looking me in the eyes. "But mostly, I'm thankful for you, Damon. You taught me how to be happy even after such a big lose. You made me feel… alive. When you said that you loved me, I felt really happy for the first time after death of my parents. So I'm thankful for happiness you brought back into my life and I love you. Forever" She finished, wiping the tears away and I smiled at her. The priest took our holding hands and said something about disagreeing with our marriage. I looked quickly at the guests.

"Don't you dare. I fought for this girl too long." I said, people laughed. Elena shook her head with a smile.

"You think they are brave enough to try?" She whispered. I looked back at her and smirked. Priest smiled at us and said something about God, bonds and marriage, but I really couldn't care less. I just wanted to kiss her, kiss my wife. The priest said something about rings and I realized that I had to say something. I turned, took a ring from Jeremy's hand and looked into Elena's teary eyes.

"I, Damon, take you, Elena, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Elena smiled and couldn't hold tears back for more. They started to running down her cheeks like a freaking river, but still, she was the most beautiful person I've ever met. Elena took the ring from Caroline's hand and looked into my eyes.

"My turn…I, Elena, take you, Damon, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said, crying. I smiled widely at her and the priest took our hands again.

"By the power of God, I pronounce you husband and wife. Damon, you can kiss the bride" I smiled at the priest and kissed Elena with all the love I could actually put in it. She smiled at me.

"Sorry for crying like an idiot." She whispered. I chuckled, stroking her cheek.

"Don't apologize, it's your girly right to cry." I smirked and we turned to the people.

Wedding was rather calm and seemed to be almost human. Of course, I drank blood instead of wine and there was no vodka on the table, just bourbon. Well, I needed people to know, that this is MY wedding, not Caroline's, because she was in charge when it was about decorations, place, people who should be invited and everything else. I needed an accent of me in this wedding. I was dancing with Elena when she asked about my vow.

"You said that you're thankful. For bringing your humanity back."

"Yeah… And?"

"Well… I've always thought that you hated that humanity side of you. You always said that emotions are destroying people, that feeling nothing is better than feeling pain."

"Yes, but you should notice, that I was saying that things before you told me that you loved me. Since then, the only pain I felt was when Blondie hit me with a glass, when I told her I'm not going to invite Stefan." Elena chuckled. "So yes, I love my humanity, I love you, and I'm thankful. Very. You brought me back to live, Elena and I will always love you for that."

"I love you too." She smiled and rested her head on my arm.

"That's the basic reason of this party." I grinned at her and kissed her forehead.


	24. Embarrassment

**Hi! So, this fic is a little AU. Elena's mom survived the accident and Damon didn't compel Elena on the bridge when they met. I hope you'll like it.**

**Read and review :)**

**ENJOY!**

Elena was sitting in her room, trying to focus on her homework, but the only thing she could think about was Damon. She met him on the bridge at the night of the accident and he became her friend through the summer. Elena was kind of into him, his blue eyes, raven hair, smirk. He made her smile and that was hard these days. After Elena's father's death, she became silent, she quitted cheerleading, she almost wasn't smiling. Damon was an often guest in her house and Miranda adored him, even though she knew he was a vampire. He was very polite and he was always helping Miranda with cooking, cleaning, gardening or whatever. But more important, Damon was helping Elena. He was there for her, no matter what.

Elena was lost in her thoughts, when she heard a doorbell. After a minute her mother opened the door.

"Hello Damon!" Elena heard her mother and stood up immediately. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly closed her books. "Elena, come downstairs!" The girl obeyed and after a moment she was in the living room.

"Hi!" She said to Damon, smiling at him. He smirked.

"Hey. What's up?" Elena shrugged.

"Maths?" She said and laughed at his expression.

"God, you have a boring life. Have some fun girl!" Damon said and sat on the couch. Miranda entered the room and smiled at her daughter.

"Damon wanted to talk to us. Both." She said. Elena raised her eyebrows, looking at the man. He smiled innocently.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Miranda first" Elena gave him a questioning look, but left the room and went to the kitchen. She tried to be quiet and hear what they are talking about.

"What? Damon, you're her friend." Elena heard her mother. Something was wrong, Miranda sounded… worried? Upset?

"I know I am her friend, but I don't want to be only Elena's friend. Miranda, I love her. I want to take her out on a real date, but I thought that you should know it." Damon explained and Elena, hearing his words, dropped the glass. No way. It couldn't be. Not only HE HAS JUST SAID HE LOVED HER, but he was asking her mother if she could go out with him. It was the most embarrassing thing in her life. She looked at the floor and cursed.

"Elena, everything's fine?" Miranda asked from the other room.

"What? Yeah, it was just a glass. Don't worry, I'll be fi… CRAP!"' She cursed, dropping the pieces of glass on the floor. After a moment Damon was next to her. Her hand was bleeding, the glass was quite deep in it. Damon took her hand gently and pulled out the glass. Elena closed her eyes, not wanting to see the blood.

"Oh my God, 'Lena..." Miranda said, looking at her daughter's hand.

"Miranda, do you have a bandage? She's not going to die, everything's fine." Damon assured Elena's mother, smiling. Miranda nodded and brought first-aid-kit. Damon put Elena's hand in bandage and smiled after it. "Voila!" Elena smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, getting up. Damon cleaned the broken glass and washed his hands.

"Are you sure you want to take her out on a date? I mean, she's hardly dealing with glass, so…" Miranda started, looking at the girl.

"MOM!" Elena said. Damon smiled widely and laughed. Elena's face was completely red. If she was embarrassed before, she could die from shame now.

"What? This poor guy needs to know what he's signing up for!" Miranda defended herself. Elena shook her head, not facing Damon. He took her healthy hand and kissed it.

"I'll be more than happy to defend her from the glass and other sharp objects." Damon said, looking straight into Elena's eyes. She smiled, her face turning more red. He was so sweet. Elena looked at her mother, begging her in her mind. And threating. Miranda smiled, looking at them and nodded.

"If you do, who am I to interrupt? But not today, she has a lot of homework to do. Besides, I'm not deciding here. You want to take her on a date, not me."

"True, but I wanted you to agree first. So…" Damon started looking back at Elena, who was only standing and smiling, her hand still in Damon's. "Elena, will you go out with me… tomorrow? It's Friday, so you have free next day." Elena's smiled widened and she nodded happily.

"Yeah, of course." She said. Damon smiled at her and kissed her hand once again.

"Great. So, see you tomorrow at 6pm? I promise Miranda, I'll take care of her." Miranda smiled.

"I hope so. Avoid the glass, just in case." She said, making Elena feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

"Mom, I'm begging you, stop…" Elena whispered, hiding her face in her hands. Damon laughed.

"Yeah, I promise I will. Bye." He said and left. Elena waited until he drove away and jumped, squeaking. Miranda laughed.

"Okay, calm down."

"Mom, he asked me out. You know how much I wanted it." Elena said.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's why you had to embarrass me in front of him?" She asked with irritated voice. Miranda laughed again.

"That's a mother's duty." She answered simply.


	25. Troubling Thoughts

**Hi! This mini-shot is kind of continuation to "Shining" :) I hope you'll like it :)**

**Read and review, pretty please ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Focus. Gilbert, focus. No. My brain doesn't want to cooperate. Here I am, sitting on biology, TRYING to focus, but hell, doesn't matter what I do, I can only think about Damon. And about our first time. Which was mindblowing. And amazing. And I wanted more. Yeah, Damon destroyed the rest of the old Elena. Now I am eighteen year old girl, who doesn't want anything more than rip the shirt out of her boyfriend. God, what's wrong with me?! Whatever, I think I need to get used to it. Damon would be happy to know that I want to have sex with him sitting on biology. Yeah, learning about how kidneys work makes me pretty horny. Great. Now, I'm even THINKING in sarcastic way. Damn, what's going on with me?!

"Mrs. Gilbert? Are you willing to share with us what makes you look so confused?" I heard my teacher. Crap. Holy fucking crap. Maybe not fucking, just holy.

"What? No, I mean… Just troubling thoughts. Nothing more, sorry." I answered. Yeah. Troubling. No, thinking about Damon's isn't troubling, it makes me want to get the hell out of school, find him and kiss him, touch him, most likely both.

"Good, now please, focus on the lesson."

"Bed. I mean, yes. Yes, of course." What. The. Hell. Thank God, Mrs. Jones didn't hear it. Okay, thinking about Damon is going to get me into trouble. Well, I'm screwed.


	26. Feel

**Hello! :D Here comes my another fic! We're heading to the end of the challenge and I'm very happy you like my one-shots :) **

**Read, review and, of course,**

**ENJOY!**

„Do you feel what I feel?" Damon asked with breaking voice. Elena looked at him. He... He thought she hadn't loved him.

„And what do you feel?" She asked. Damon glanced at her. She was looking at her shoes. He gave himself a minute to think about how he should say it.

„I feel... I love you, Elena. I love every inch of you. I would do anything for you, your safety, anything you would want. When you smile at me... I feel happy. I feel almost human. Being with you, in the same room makes me want to kiss you. Kiss your neck, your arms, your whole body. I love when you try to understand everyone before taking a side or judging that person. I love that you stay strong when Klaus is threating you and your family, but you cry watching Boromir's death in Lord Of The Rings. I love that you don't care about Klaus being in Mystic Falls, but you're extremely worried about your rebelious brother. I love... you. I just love you. Everything about you." Damon said. He had tears in his eyes. Elena stroked his cheek.

„You want to know what I feel?" He nodded, not facing her. „When I'm with you, you... consume me. I can't remember my name, when you look at me. Your eyes... They make me feel almost naked. Like you could see everything in me. When you kissed me on a porch few weeks ago, I was speechless. You make me feel... free. You make me feel beautiful, confident, happy, alive. You make me feel like I am the only girl in the world. So, answering to your question... Yes. I love you too. I have loved you since my pageant. I just didn't want to admit that. I was afraid actually. Afraid of hurting Stefan." Elena said. „But I'm not afraid anymore. Stefan thought he owned me. Now, he hates me, because I fell in love with his brother. But I don't care. It's not my business." She added, seeing his face. Damon was staring at her in disbelief. He... She loved him. Elena Gilbert, the only person he cares about, loved him. Even though he did so many horrible things, unforgivable things, she put it behind her. Damon took her hand and pulled into a kiss in which he showed her all love he had in his heart. Elena smiled. She made him feel happy. She brought his humanity back. She made him feel.


	27. Start

**Hi! So, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, it was the first one I wrote and I totally forgot about it :D I hope you like it either way, read and review!**

**ENJOY!**

I opened my eyes and took a few deep breaths. My lungs desperately needed air. I sat on the bed and looked around. I was alone in the dark Damon's room. Then I remembered what happened. Klaus killed me. So… how the hell I was sitting on a bed right now, breathing?! Then I understood. Caroline gave me her blood yesterday, because I got hit by Klaus' hybrid's car. And later, I died. So that's it. I am a vampire. But someone would be here, right? They probably think I was dead.

I went downstairs to look for them. Damon and Caroline were sitting on a couch. Damon had tears in his eyes, but he was silent. Caroline on the other hand was crying her eyes out. I stood there, looking at them, when Damon noticed me.

"Elena?! But… Klaus… He killed you. He snapped your neck. We… I… Caroline said… I mean…"

"Shhh… I died. But Caroline gave me her blood yesterday, when Tony's car hit me." I said and suddenly my brain understood what I said. I am vampire. I… Never wanted it. I think. Damon and Caroline were silent. They waited for my reaction. I sat on the couch, looking at fireplace.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"OKAY?! I died. I am vampire now. It wasn't even my decision, Klaus took it from me." I yelled. Caroline was looking at me, scared. I took a deep breath. "But… I think I'm fine. I mean… Physically. I… Sorry, I need some time alone"

"Wait!" Damon stopped me. "You need to feed, if you want to live." He said quietly. He was giving me a choice, but I knew, that even if I WANTED to die, he wouldn't let me. I nodded. Damon grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and gave it to me. I suddenly felt enormously hungry. I couldn't see anything except this blood in Damon's hand. I took it quickly and drank it in a blink of an eye. I wanted more. I needed more. Damon put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I was a mess. All I was thinking about was blood. I wanted blood. Someone knocked on the door. Caroline went to open it.

"Matt, it's not a good moment, really."

"I just wanted to know what's with Elena. I heard that she's dead."

"She's a vampire. Get out." Caroline said and I heard the sound of Matt's heart. I lost it. I looked at him and attacked him, but Damon stopped me. He was embracing me with all his strength, so I couldn't move. I was growling and staring at Matt. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to drink his blood. He was staring at me with fear in his eyes.

"Donovan, you idiot, get out of here!" Damon yelled. Matt quickly left and closed the door behind him. I was slowly calming down. I took a deep breath and realized what I did.

"Oh my God, I almost killed Matt." I said and tears appeared in my eyes. Damon stroked my hair.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault! I WANTED TO KILL MY FRIEND." I yelled and sat on the floor, crying. I was scared. "What's going on with me?!" I didn't understand it. Damon hugged me and kissed my head.

"You are a vampire now. Your body is freaking out because you're a new vampire. Everything will be fine, we're here to help you" I buried face in his chest. I didn't want to be a vampire, did I?

"Elena, calm down. You need to calm down" Caroline said, stroking my back. I got up. I looked at them. My boyfriend and my best friend were here, with me. I wasn't alone. I nodded, wiping the tears away. "Okay, I'll go get you some clothes. It will be better for you to stay here." She said and left. Damon looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. I smiled and nodded. I was fine.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too, kitten." I kissed him back pushing him to the wall. He couldn't move. I ripped his shirt off. "Stop. " He whispered. I looked at him.

"You don't want me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. What was wrong with me, I was crying all the time!

"Of course I want you, silly. I just think we need to wait. You probably have thousands of questions. We need to decide what we are going to do. What we are telling people." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"You can't see any living person for at least two weeks. You need to learn how to be a good, calm vampire" He smiled. I nodded.

"But you will help me, right?"

"Of course I will." He assured me, stroking my cheek. I sat on the couch and Damon joined me after putting his shirt back on. I cuddled up to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Here we go…" He said, sitting more comfortable. "Hit it." I chuckled.

"Why am I crying all the time?"

"Your emotions are heightened. It's like you were pregnant. You'll be like that for a few months."

"It means that I'm going to be happy, then sad, then furious in a minute for a few months?" I asked with fear. This was going to be hard time. Damon nodded. "Okay, next one. Will I always feel desire to kill a person standing next to me?"

"Not like you felt with Matt, but yes. It's a part of being a vampire." I nodded. I had so many questions, I didn't know which was more important. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't seem to be worried, that you are a vampire now. I mean, as far as I know, you never wanted this. You said it, when you were in a relationship with Stefan." I smiled.

"With Stefan it was completely different. I always knew that he's not the guy I'm going to spend my life with. So I didn't want to end my human life only because of my temporary boyfriend. But like I told you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I knew and still know that you're the one. I also knew, that if I want to be with you forever, I have to turn. I wanted it. I was… I am angry, because I didn't want it to look like that. I wanted you to turn me. But, besides that I'm totally ok with that." Damon kissed me deeply. I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "It's kind of a fresh start for you."

"For us." I smiled and kissed him again.


	28. Tears

**Hello! Here comes another one fic! :) In this one, Elena was with Damon from the beginning. Stefan was never considered (sorry for Stefan hate, but he drives me insane in this season -,-). Hope you'll like it.**

**ENJOY! **

„Oh please, don't tell me that this stupid movie and unbelievably predictable plot twist made you cry!" Damon groaned, looking at Elena, who was holding a pillow against her stomach and with tears running down her cheeks. He chuckled. She looked so beautiful, so adorable. Elena cuddled up to him, hiding her face in his chest. Damon hold her with a smile, soothing and stroking her hair.

"Did you ever cry? As a vampire, of course." She asked, still making his shirt wet. Damon raised his eyebrows, hardly remembering any time he did.

"Ummm… No…? Oh, yes, twice." He said. Elena looked at him, obviously wanting to know more. Damon rolled his eyes. "Once, when you told me on the phone that you loved me. Call me an idiot, but it was the happiest moment of my life. I finally felt happy. For once in my pathetic vampire life I felt happiness. I understood, that you forgave me everything I had done. You forgave me killing your brother, almost killing Bonnie, murdering people, being total asshole, who doesn't care about others' feelings. And all that happiness and gratefulness hit me." Damon said. Elena looked at him with a smile. She knew, how much he wanted to hear her saying to him these three words.

"And another one?" She asked. Damon's smile disappeared.

"When I thought you died. Actually, when you died. You know, Wickery Bridge, Rebekah…"

"Yeah, I remember it, trust me."

"Yeah… So, when I got a phone call from Dr. Fell and she said, that you died, I couldn't even move. I just stood there, in the middle of nowhere, like an idiot, and cried. I mean… It felt like my life ended. I knew, that you were everything to me, and you still are, of course, and I completely broke down. Part of me didn't believe it, but other part of me was depressed. It was the worst moment of my life. Even now, when I think of it…" Damon shivered on a thought of losing Elena and embraced her even tighter. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes with love.

"Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Don't you dare." Damon whispered in her ear, still holding her in his arms.


	29. Triumph

**Hi guys! This one is REALLY short, but I hope you'll like it either way. In this one it's Damon's point of view. Read and review, please :)**

**ENJOY!**

Triumph. That's what I felt, when Elena told me she loved me. My heart, even though it's dead, was jumping in my chest, screaming, dancing and being just freaking happy. So was I. It felt like winning. Winning the best prize ever – the girl of my life. The girl, who brought me to life, made me feel loved. The girl who accepted me no matter what. The moment she told me these 3 words, 8 letters was the best moment of my life. It was like everything you had wished for came true. EVERYTHING. So yeah, it was triumph, because I won. I won a new life with a girl I love.


	30. Amused

„Okay 'Lena, pity party is over. Rebekah is here, it sucks. Everyone is in danger, but it's been that way since Stefan and I showed up in Mystic Falls. Cheer up!" Damon said, entering his girlfriend's room. She was laying in bed, holding a pillow against her stomach, obviously worried. Damon sat next to her, stroking her cheek. Elena looked at him and smiled briefly.

"Then distract me. But not in having-sex way." She said, smirking. Damon groaned.

"Fiiiiiine. Oh, I've got an idea. Have you watched 'the Mask'?" He asked. Elena's eyes widened.

"No, I'm begging you. This pictures of this scaring as fuck baby are still somewhere in my head."

"Scaring as fuck? Really? You used the word 'fuck'?" Damon laughed and Elena slapped his arm. "You're talking about 'Son of the Mask'. It's the sequel. Kind of. The first movie is with Cameron Diaz, Jim Carrey…"

"I'm in! If there's Jim Carrey, it's gonna be great. And amusing. I need something amusing right now." Elena said and got out of bed. Damon opened her laptop and downloaded the movie, while his girlfriend was under the shower.

"Done! Can I join you under the shower?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, sorry. I'm already dressed."

"That's not a problem kitten, trust me." Elena sighed, going out of the bathroom.

"Look, I know that if you could you wouldn't get out of bed. Ever. But right now, I need something to cheer me up."

"And what, having sex with me makes you miserable?" Damon raised his eyebrows and Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, you dumbass. But I need a one calm day. Can you give me that?" Damon groaned but nodded, obviously not happy. Elena stroked his cheek and hugged him. "If you behave all day, you'll get a prize in the evening." She whispered seductively. Damon smirked and kissed her neck.

"Good. Very good. Come on, Jim Carrey is waiting." They went downstairs to the living room. Elena was laughing all the time, all 2 hours. Damon was embracing her and looking at her being so… joyful, amused. She looked like a normal girl without problems. But she wasn't that girl. She was a doppelganger, who was haunted by an Original vampires. Constant danger, worries. Damon couldn't help feeling guilty, feeling that if she wouldn't have met him, everything would be easier for her. On the other hand, he couldn't live without Elena. She was everything for him and he couldn't let her go, because he was too selfish.

"Are you listening to me?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her and nodded. "No, you're not. You're thinking. That's never something good." He glared at her and Elena was obviously waiting for him to tell her what he was thinking about.

"I… Doesn't matter. Did you like the movie?"

"You know that what's happening in here isn't your fault, right?" Elena seemed to read his mind. Damon nodded, avoiding her eyes. "How many times I have to tell you, that you're the reason I'm alive and that you're the only one who can make me happy? Damon, it's not your fault."

"But if you hadn't met me…" He started. Elena put her finger on his lips.

"Shush. If I hadn't met you, I would have been dead. You saved my life so many times that I can't even count it. You make me feel loved, happy, beautiful. You're everything I want you to be and I love you. And don't you dare think that it's your fault and I would be better without you. I love you and I won't let you go. Never. Understood?" Elena stroked Damon's cheek. He smiled at her and nodded, his eyes filled with love. "Good. And the movie was great. Jim Carrey kicks asses. Now what, 'Ace Ventura' or 'Bruce Almighty'?" She asked with a grin. Damon laughed.

"Definitely 'Bruce Almighty'. Jennifer Aniston is great in this movie. " He said and kissed Elena deeply. She knew it was his way of saying 'thank you', so she smiled and stroked his cheek. After that, she quickly got up and put the DVD in a player. They spent a great day on a couch, watching Jim Carrey movies and the house was filled with Elena and Damon's amused laughs. They both needed a time-out like this.

**So... That's it! My challenge has officially ended! Now, I want to thank:**

**1. My beta, TheGov. THANK YOU! She was kicking me in the ass, when I was saying that I sucked and that there was no point in ending this. Without her there wouldn't be these fics. She's amazing, check her challenge too.**

**2. Julia - your reviews are amazing, you're amazing and thank you SOOOOOOO MUCH for reading my stories. Also, for kicking me in the ass ;D**

**3. Katia - my perv friend :D For liking my M-rated fics and reading them with a smile. Thanks, really :***

**4. Each and everyone of you, who read this, even only one chapter. I appreciate it, seriously.**

**THANKS! Check out my other one-shots! And if you find some cool challenge - send it to me! :) See you!**


End file.
